


Loving You

by MelissaJoJareau



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, authors universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaJoJareau/pseuds/MelissaJoJareau
Summary: Emily Prentiss comes home from a case and notices her kids asleep and her wife singing to them. Melissa her wife tells her some very good news that continues to help their relationship grow.





	

Emily Prentiss came home after a case late one night and she went up to her son Cameron's room. She smiled when she saw that he was fast asleep. She and the team had just closed a case where this man kidnapped nannies and their kids on a specific date every year. She missed Cameron, Caitlyn, and her wife Melissa so much. Melissa looked outside their room and smiled.

She wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist and said. "Hey you, both of the kids are sound asleep." 

Besides Cameron, Cameron has a twin sister. Emily and Melissa named their daughter Caitlyn. Melissa had carried both of them since they are twins. Caitlyn looks just like Melissa with Melissa's bright brown eyes and Cameron looked like Emily. Emily turned around and kissed Melissa passionately. Melissa was surprised, but immediately reciprocated.   
Melissa pulled away and chuckled lightly. "I missed you too Em." 

Emily looked at her lover with the bright brown eyes Melissa fell in love with. "I love you Melissa." Melissa smiled. 

"I love you too Em." Emily smiled and led Melissa to their room. 

As they got ready to go to bed, Emily was in the bathroom and noticed a pregnancy test turned upside down.

"Melissa? What's wrong?" Emily said concerned for her wife. 

Melissa just smiled softly and said. "We're pregnant Em, Cameron and Caitlyn are going to get a little brother or sister soon."

Emily smiled. She kissed her lips softly and said. "Really? Oh my gosh, this is amazing."

Melissa smiled. "I know, I'm so excited for this little one." 

Emily smiled and said. "I love you so much, Melissa Jo Prentiss."

Melissa smiled softly and said. "I love you too, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss."

**Author's Note:**

> Almost the end of the semester for Fall 2016, time has flown by really fast. Happy Holidays guys and thanks for reading.


End file.
